A brother's Decision
by Tyger0103
Summary: A slight AU take on what could've happened when Trey got out of Jail.


Here's a lil drabble that popped to mind about what could've happened when trey got out of Jail.

For those of you that have read my other fic Like Brother Like Sister I am extremely sry for the lack of updates.ive come to a dead end with that one so write me if you have any ideas.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I woke up and made my way into the kitchen in the main house. No matter how many times I tried, I still couldn't believe how good Ryan had it. I had spent most of my 4 days at the Cohen's observing Ryan's life. So far all I could find was that Ryan seemed to love the Cohen's and they seemed to love him right back.

It makes me feel good to see that Ryan's happy. To me Ryan is the one person who deserves it the most. These last 4 days I've seen a whole new side to Ryan. Back in Chino it was rare to see a smile on Ryan's face. Now it seemed like Ryan smiled constantly.

As I approach the kitchen my thoughts are broken apart by the sound of Mrs. Cohen lecturing Ryan. I knew Ryan was trying his hardest to stay out of trouble and I thought back to the incident at the store the other day. I hoped Ryan wasn't taking the blame for something that I did, so I was about to butt in, but before I had the chance I heard Mrs. Cohen say something that truly shocked me.

" Ryan there is no way I can allow you to go to school today."

"But-"

"No buts Ryan, you are sick and need your rest. I'll call Dr. Kim and have Seth bring home your work."

"Fine…I'll stay home today, but I'm going back tomorrow."

"I'll be the judge on that Ryan. Now go back to bed upstairs and rest, I'll be up shortly with some soup and tea… don't worry Rosa prepared it for you."

"Thanks Mom"

I couldn't believe my ears. Ryan had actually called Mrs. Cohen "mom." My decision was now final. I entered the kitchen and caught a glimpse of Mrs. Cohen wiping her eyes. I cleared my throat, which got her attention immediately. She composed her self immediately, and I pretended to have seen nothing.

"Good Morning Trey"

"Good Morning Mrs. Cohen. What's wrong with Ry?"

"He's sick. He's trying to deny it, but lets face it…he's a horrible liar."

"Yea, he can be pretty stubborn when he wants to. I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here, but I think I'm going to head back to Chino today. I mean I love it here, but lets face it, I fit in as good as Ryan's lying skills. I really appreciate you letting me stay here though."

With that I head out of the kitchen to pack my few belongings I gathered over the past 4 days. After I finished packing I decided it was time to go say my goodbyes to my brother. I entered the guest room and saw him fast asleep, his cheeks flushed from fever. I felt guilty waking him up, but knew that if I left without a goodbye he would think I abandoned him.

" Ry, Wake up lil bro."

" Not now Trey," was the grumble I got in reply.

"Ryan! I'm serious. Wake your lil ass up right now!"

"Ok Ok. What do you want Trey?"

"I'm leaving lil bro, got a job and place in Chino."

"What? Why?" Ryan replied now fully alert and awake.

" Ry. Listen to me. You got it great here. The Cohens Love you, and lets face it I just bring you down. You deserve this life Ryan."

" Can we stay in touch? I still want you in my life Trey." He replied in a voice that I couldn't resist.

" Sure lil bro. What ever you want. But I gotta jet now." I lied to him.

" Bye Trey. Love you." He mumbled as he drifted off into sleep once more

" Love you to lil bro. Have a great life." I whispered to him before I started my departure. It was when I was at the door about to leave that Mrs. Cohen got my attention.

" Trey?"

"Yes Mrs. Cohen."

"You always welcome in my home."

"Thanks, but I really don't belong here. I've screwed Ryan's life up enough, he deserves your family."

I then proceeded to walk down the driveway where my cab was awaiting. When I was about halfway I couldn't keep control any longer as the tears started to glide down my cheeks. My mission was complete. I for once was doing the right thing for Ryan. He was in good hands and was finally getting the life he deserved. I knew Ryan belonged here when I saw Kirsten Cohen forcing him home from school and treating him like her own son. He had everything any one could ever want; a caring family, a place to call home, money, a girlfriend, a good education, and most of all the life he deserved.

"You deserve this Ryan. I'll miss you. I hope you understand why I had to do this." I whispered before entering the cab and walking out of Ryan's life for the last time, this time leaving him where he belonged.


End file.
